Jedi Chronicles
by Freelance7
Summary: As a Padawan, one is tested to see if they are fit to being a Jedi Knight. When Eren brings back a force-sensitive, he doesn't realize what kind of test he is about to put himself through. Rated T for Violence and Language


Darkness always hides the mystery of a room. It hides what is inside, who is waiting, who is watching. It could even hide a potential attacker, ready to strike. But it always relies on the level of darkness, which depends on the amount of light.

This room, however, was pitch black. All windows were blocked, not a crack of light crept from underneath the door.

A growing blade of light cut its way through the dark as the door was pushed open slow, creaks echoing through whatever chamber the doorway entered into.

A small blonde head poked out from it, wide blue eyes scanning whatever could be seen, which wasn't much. She glanced over her shoulder, as if someone was there, nodded, and, with caution, stepped in.

"Hello?" Her gentle voice asked, glancing side to side as her feet took her farther into the dark room. Whatever light was allowed in only showed a circle in the center, where she remembered being instructed to step in.

As soon as she stepped in the circle, the door slammed shut behind her, earning a gasp from the girl as she was now left in complete darkness.

Only silence followed, the young girl trying to see through the dark. "Is someone there?"

The reply came in the form of multiple lightsabers turning on, creating a combination that made her jump.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by cloaked figures, holding lightsabers of different colors in front of them, illuminating the room as well as their faces underneath the shadow of their cowls.

They were the Jedi Masters of the academy!

The one in the center was Erwin Smith, his green lightsaber showing his blue eyes staring right at her. "Step forward, young padawan."

The young girl nodded and walked up to him, his face remaining calm as hers looked anxious. She bowed down before him, head turned down as he continued.

"Historia Reiss," he began, holding his lightsaber outward to bring it down just above each of her shoulders, knighting her, "by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi," he held it underneath her ear, where her Padawan braid was, to swiftly sever it from her hair, letting it drop to the floor, "Knight of the Republic."

Historia turned her head up to look up at Erwin, who gave a gentle smirk, before returning to his stoic face. "You may leave now, Jedi Knight."

The newly-made Jedi Knight nodded and picked up her braid, standing up, wiping down her robes, and nodding again before leaving the chamber in silence.

* * *

She closed the door behind her with both hands, smiling to herself and releasing a sigh of relief as she got through the ceremony.

"Thank the Force," she whispered before turning around to see a group of her friends, all in different areas of the room, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well?" A brunet boy asked.

Her smile widened as she held up her severed braid. "I am now officially a Jedi Knight."

A brunette girl, eating something she probably stole, picked her up head. "Really?" She asked as best as she could with food in her mouth.

Historia nodded, walking further into the room as everyone congratulated her, giving her hugs and pats on the shoulder. Afterwards, she stood in the center of the room and sighed again. "It was kinda scary."

"Well I guess that is normal. Wait, don't you have a fear of the dark?" One ashen brown haired boy asked.

Historia frowned at him. "Don't you have a fear of getting stabbed with a lightsaber?"

"Well...maybe...I mean don't we-"

"Just shut up, Jean."

"What was that, Knight Reiss?" A familiar voice from behind her questioned.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see her former master, Erwin, standing behind her.

"Uh, just...he teased me, sir."

He glanced at Jean. "Hmm...alright you're off the hook. But no more threats, even if they are for fun, understand?"

She looked down. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now it is time you take on your first Jedi Knight mission. It's a...troubling one."

Her demeanor soon changed after hearing what her master just said. "What do you mean, sir?"

Erwin glanced around at everyone else. "We will talk of it as we walk to your room. Say goodbye to your friends."

"Yes, sir," she turned to her friends with the most apologetic look on her face, "I am sorry, guys, I would love to celebrate, but-"

"We understand," the black haired girl said.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you all for your help."

With that, she turned around and followed her master back to her room, leaving her group of friends alone.

"Jeez, been a Jedi Knight for six seconds and already she has a mission," a boy with shaved hair wrinkled his nose at the moment, looking to the side at his friend, the brunette eating the food.

She shrugged. "What happened?"

"Nevermind."

They were about to walk off, when a voice reached them. "Mikasa!"

The group turned around to see a short man standing in front of the doors to the chamber, hands behind his back. Jedi Master Levi.

The mentioned girl, the black haired one, took a step forward. "Yes, master?"

Levi glanced at the other Padawans, including his other student, the brunet. "I will have something for you later, Eren. But for now, Mikasa, come with me."

"Yes, master," she said before he walked away, with her following close behind, leaving the group now two people short.

"We shouldn't be standing here, let's just go out to the courtyard, yeah?" Marco, Jeans best friend, suggested to the rest

"Eh...sure, beats standing here," Jean said, gesturing for the others to follow as they exited the room.

* * *

"So what kind of mission? Espionage? Uh...sabotage? Am I finding sith spies?" Historia asked as she tried to keep the pace with her former master, but her little legs could only go so fast.

"No. Protection."

She stopped. "What? Again? Sir, as a Jedi Knight...newly appointed Jedi Knight...I think I should be getting the more important missions...you know, I think I am worthy enough."

"What is 'worthy' to you?"

"I don't know...not protection."

"This is a pretty important person to the Jedi Order. It's quite important."

Historia's eyes shined bright with hope as she continued to follow him. "Really? Who is it? Who am I protecting? A noble? A council member? A-a retired Grand Master?"

"A smuggler."

Historia stopped once again. "What?"

Erwin halted a bit ahead of her and looked over his shoulder at her. "A smuggler."

"Why are they important?"

Erwin shook his head. "The path of the Jedi includes finding the good in people. You may be a knight, but you are still young. Still have much to learn. You will find out that even when you age, you must learn. Even I am learning to this day."

"But, sir, I don't think that-"

"Do you understand?"

Historia, eyes wide in confusion and slight irritation, dropped her hands, sighed, and nodded. "Y-...yes sir."

"Good. You will be meeting her on the planet of Kessel, I want you to-"

"Kessel?"

"Yes, her work is done there. Just keep an eye on her. Who knows...you may end up making a friend?"

"Master, I easily doubt that."

"Now get your droid, get in your X-Wing, and go."

"Yes, sir," she said before walking in the direction of her room, "I wonder how BB-10 is doing?" she asked herself.

* * *

"It's gonna be me, obviously."

"What? No, no way, it's gonna be me."

"You boys are delirious. My skill is much more enhanced."

"Shutup, Sasha!" Both Jean and Eren shouted.

The girl held her hands up. "Alright, alright, jeez…"

The two went back to fighting.

"I am going to be Jedi Knight next! It makes sense, I work with Mikasa!"

"But I am just better."

"Pfft, go dunk your head in a Sarlacc Pit!"

"No you!"

"Oh, good one, Gungann face!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a Gungann

"Oh you piece of-"

"Oh, what's that? Are you angry, long ears? That's offensive to the race of Gunganns."

"I am going to kill you."

"Oh...that's not the way of the Jedi."

"I will shove the way of the Jedi up your-"

"Make sure Levi doesn't hear you say it."

"Oh you little…"

Marco decided enough was enough and got in between them. "Guys! Guys! That's good for one day! Now let's just calm down and stay a good distance away from each other."

Eren huffed and stepped back. "I think I am just going to go back to my room. I just want to meditate some."

Marco cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "You sure?"

He nodded, beginning to make his way out of the courtyard. "Yeah, see you guys later."

"Alright, see ya."

Eren didn't get to hear everyone else's goodbyes as he left before they could say anything.

Walking down the hallways of the academy, he looked out the window at the beautiful forest that was Yavin 4. After he began to show signs of having the force, he was sent instantly here at the young age of ten, where he learned to be the Padawan he is today, at the age of seventeen.

Deep down, he knew Mikasa was going to make it to Jedi Knight before him. But after that, he believed he would actually have a chance. The only reason Historia got to Jedi Knight before her was because the small blonde had a better way with the force.

He reached up to feel the braid still hanging from his dark brown hair, the sign that he had not yet risen to the rank of Jedi Knight just yet. A sigh escaped from his lips. He hated being at such a low rank for so long. Was he actually bad? Or is he just slow?

"The Force works in mysterious ways," he muttered, opening the door to his room and closing his behind him.

"BB-15?" He called out for his droid, wondering if he was hiding inside the bathroom again. Eren never really understood why he always seems to find him there whenever he came back to his room.

Sure enough, the astromech droid rolled out of the washroom, beeping in it's giddy-like way. Eren smiled, crouching down as the droid approached him. "Any intruders?"

It beeped and shook it's dome head.

"Good," Eren stood up and walked over to his bed, falling into it and writhing as he tried to find the perfect position.

Once he did, he pulled out his lightsaber and held it out in front of him, observing it. He was told from his peers and teachers that he was proficient in lightsaber combat. It might not have been much, but at least he had something to be proud of.

"What do you think, BB-15? How long before I become a Jedi Knight?"

It beeped a few times.

"What? That long? What makes you think that?"

It made several beeps.

"No, I am not going to replace you with another droid as soon as I become a Jedi Knight. We've been together much too long to be broken up, buddy."

It beeped.

"Yeah, I promise."

The droid went silent, letting Eren look up at the ceiling, rotating the handle in between his hands.

BB-15 beeped again.

"What?"

It repeated the beep.

"Nothing really...at least, nothing important. Just life, I guess. Nothing really that important to think about yet."

It made a very long, almost sassy beep.

"Wha- no I'm not thinking about girls. You know that's not allowed in the Order."

It beeped.

"I don't like the tone you are using. I'll deactivate you if I have to."

It beeped again.

"Don't make me do it."

It gave a violent beep.

"Hey! That's rude!"

It beeped regularly.

"Damn straight, you're sorry."

Suddenly, the door opened, with Levi coming in. Eren was on his feet in an instant. "Oh sir...I thought you were giving Mikasa a mission."

"I did. Now I have a mission for you."

Eren's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? A mission? What is it?"

"It's a recovery mission."

His eyes instantly sullened. "What? Another one?"

"This one is different. You aren't picking up some droid and bringing it back."

"Then what am I doing?"

Levi took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I have been recently sensing a strong individual who wields the power of the force, they just don't know it. It's coming from the planet of Hoth. I am thinking that there may be a force sensitive there. And a very powerful one too."

"Very powerful?"

"Well...potentially, if they are brought back here."

Eren pursed his lips and looked down, glancing at his master from time to time. "Uhm...alright, fine," he said, crossing his arms, "should I get ready now?"

Levi nodded. "Yes. I want you to get your droid, get packed for cold weather, and go to the X-R23 transport ship outside. The small one. Go to Hoth, speak with this force sensitive, convince them to accompany you, and bring them back. Understand?"

Eren glanced at BB-15, who beeped happily, before he nodded. "Yeah, we understand, but, uh...how am I supposed to find this person?"

"Just use the force to guide you. I know you'll find them. So...are all of your questions answered?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Alright, good," as he walked out of the room, he looked at Eren, "be careful."

"I...always am."

Eren could hear a slight chuckle as the door closed behind Levi.

He looked over at his droid. "Well, buddy...ready to find someone?"

It beeped with excitement.

* * *

Eren, now dressed in a winter jacket, looked up at the X-R23, reaching down to his hip to make sure his lightsaber was holstered.

He took a deep breath, and was about to open the door to the spacecraft when a voice called out to him, "Eren!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see a short blonde girl running up to him. A smile graced his face as he turned to meet her. "Ahh, if it isn't Jedi Knight Historia. Coming to see me off?"

Historia slowed to a stop in front of him and his droid, with her droid BB-10 rolling behind her.

BB-10 rolled over to BB-15 and beeped, the other droid beeped back. They proceeded to have a conversation as their owner's talked.

"No, not here to see you off, though I do want to wish you luck on finding our next new Padawan."

Eren cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Levi was talking with Erwin before going to see you. Said you wouldn't like it."

Eren laughed. "Well he was kinda right. Anyway, thanks for the wishing me good luck thing...that helps. Really, it does. And I wish you luck on...uh…"

"I am protecting a smuggler."

He frowned. "What?"

"Exactly. Erwin says it's important. I hope it won't be too bad."

"It probably won't. I believe you can get through it. Good luck."

"Thank you."

"May the Force be with you."

She laughed. "You too, Eren."

Historia walked away, her droid following her.

Eren opened the door to the X-R23, allowing his droid to roll in before entering it to close the door behind him.

"Get yourself strapped in, BB," he looked over to see his droid staring at him, "I was joking, obviously."

It beeped judgingly.

"Ugh...astromechs." He walked past the seats for passengers and into the captain's room, where two seats were. He sat down in one and began to press the buttons needed for a launch, the engines

"Alright, coordinates set for Hoth. Let's go!"

He pulled a lever, making the ship hover off of the floor, before thrusting the throttle forward and sending the ship out of the hanger.

"Setting up for faster-than-light travel," he said, pressing a blue button. The space before him began to stretch as white lines began to appear, pulling him through space to get from one end to the other in a matter of seconds.

And just in that time, he was already in front of Hoth, looking down upon the snowy planet.

"Let's hope to make a safe landing," he pulled the throttle back a bit to slow down.

BB-15 made a worried beep.

Eren glanced down at the little droid next to his seat. "Don't think about that. We are going to be fine."

As they entered the atmosphere, everything seemed silent. Smooth sailing.

But then the ship took on major turbulence, shaking about wildly. Eren tried his best to control it, a steel like grip on the yoke, with BB-15 screaming in the back as the planet's white surface came closer to him. Suddenly, he was in a snowstorm, the wind pressing against the ship.

"We are gonna have to make a crash landing." He pressed a few buttons before unbuckling himself and getting out, his feet slipping as the nose of the ship turned even more downward.

Luckily, he regained his footing and climbed into the passenger area, getting in a seat and strapping himself down. He reached down and grabbed BB-15 right as he was rolling by, holding him close to his chest.

The droid shrieked in panic.

"Just be calm!"

It beeped with a hint of sass.

"I am not liking your attitude in this situation!"

He could feel them getting closer to the ground. In anticipation, he held BB closer and shut his eyes.

For a moment, all he could hear was the rushing violent winds brushing against the hull of the ship.

Then a loud, booming, crash.

Eren was thrown to the side, by the straps wrenched him back. He felt like he was being torn from his body as the momentum caused him to be pulled.

"Ahhh!" He yelped in pain, letting go of BB-15, who went rolling away, making what seemed to be his version of panicked breaths. If a droid could make those.

Eren, grunting and wincing in pain. unbuckled himself from the seat and fell out onto the floor, releasing a gasp of air as he regained the breath squeezed from his torso. "Oh...oh crap, man...ahhhh!"

He looked up, into the captain's area, seeing that snow was now covering the windshield.

"BB...how deep into the snow are we?"

It beep a few times.

"So we can get out, huh?"

It beeped again.

"Blizzard outside? Can we survive?"

It gave a sad beep.

"Not without help…"

A sigh escaped from between his lips, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled away and got up onto his feet, taking his lightsaber out and turning it on, the blue glow of the blade illuminating his features.

"I think I could cut a way out of here. What do you think?"

It made a series of beeps, with Eren's face growing more somber as it went on.

"Well I mean, we can...well if we don't know where to go, we'll die out there...and if I open the door I let the cold in...someone saw our crash right?"

It beeped.

Eren replied with a sigh, turning off his lightsaber and sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well...I suppose we can wait. Got anything entertaining on your...memory thing or whatever?"

It beeped, then showed a hologram. Eren's eyes widened.

"That is not what I meant."

Suddenly, a banging sound could be heard against the door, causing Eren to stand up, his gaze directed to the only way in or out of the ship.

Several loud bangs later, a piece of metal wedged its way between the doors.

He cocked an eyebrow, stepping closer to the doors as the sound of creaking echoed throughout the passenger room, with the faint sounds of struggle behind it.

The doors opened slightly, with the piece of metal looking like the end of a crowbar attached to a long pole. Blasts of the blizzards cold

Eren stepped close, grabbing one of the doors and pulling with all his might. Together, the unknown person and the Padawan were able to wrench the doors wide open, pulling snow into the warmer climate of the ship.

BB-15 made a curious beep, rolling closer to the cold. Eren leaned his head out.

"Hello?"

In front of him, standing...short, with a staff in their hands, they twisted the end that the pry bar came out of, pulling it back in. They wore a slightly better jacket than him, with a scarf around their neck and mouth, and a pair of goggles over their eyes, with the rest of their head covered by the hood.

They slung the strap connected to the staff over their shoulder, and reached up to pull down the scarf, showing smooth skin around a set of soft pink lips.

When they spoke, their voice was feminine, and very commanding,

"No time for hellos. Either come with me, or stand here like a dumb Gungan."

A/N: Alright, so, yeah, this will be Teen to allow more to view it. But it won't be any less mature. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the chapters to come. I would like to thank my good friend Nakamatoo from tumblr for helping me out with the canon of Star Wars. Other than that, I think that's it. See you guys next time! Please leave a comment with any praise or criticism. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
